The five minutes method
by hannah15687
Summary: A crying daughter, a crying and exhausted husband and then there was Kurt, just slightly irretated and tired. -The five minutes method-.


Authors note: I didn´t proof read this so excuse me for any mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any of its characters.

"Okay Blaine, breathe!" Kurt whispered softly to his upset husband.

"We can´t just leave her there, crying!" he exclaimed, sounding rather groggy. "I can´t stand her crying Kurt!" Blaine said, tears streaming down his livid cheeks.

"Oh my god. Do you remember yesterday when you stayed up with her all night just ´cause she refused to sleep in her own bed and I refused to let her sleep in our bed?" Kurt demanded, tired of Blaine´s whining. Of course he felt bad too, he really did feel awful but that didn´t change the fact that their ten months old daughter couldn´t even sleep in her own bed.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts' Blaine!" Kurt almost shouted. "We are going to try the five minutes method and see if it works; it presently worked for Finn and Rachel and their daughter is perfectly fine." Kurt smiled a reassuring smile just to comfort his way to worried husband.

"Fine but I don't like this." Blaine muttered under his breath as Kurt started the timer.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds to go now Blaine, you can do it"Blaine breathed heavily and grabbed Kurt´s hand, holding onto it way too hard for either of the men's liking.

"I can´t do this!" He whispered over and over again to himself. He turned just slightly to see that Kurt was eyeing the watch intensively.

"Four minutes and five seconds left." Kurt laughed at the sight of Blaine. When they decided to have a child, it never, ever, crossed Kurt´s mind that Blaine would be the one acting motherly. No offense to Blaine it´s just that he´s kind of, well, Blaine-like and not very responsible.

"Listen, she´s crying really hard now." He pleaded. "Can´t I just pick her up for about a minute just to calm her down." Blaine begged but without any success.

"No Blaine. If you did that you´d be destroying this and there´s no way I´m going to stay up every freaking nigh-BLAINE!" Kurt shouted as the curly haired man quickly leaped out of the massive bed and ran, as fast as he could, to the room next door where their crying daughter, Elle, was laying.

"I can´t believe I married such a weak soul" Kurt muttered to himself as he also made his way over to Elle´s beautifully decorated room.

"Blaine!" Kurt started but immediately softened as he heard Blaine´s angelic voice hum along to the non existence beat.

_Look at me, I will never pass for the perfect bride _

_Or a perfect daughter…_

Blaine danced around in the huge room, holding onto their daughter tightly and Kurt couldn´t help but smile. He was so inconceivably lucky to have such an amazing family. They were all healthy and even though Blaine really annoyed the living crap out of him sometimes he was always longing for their cute cuddling in the late nights.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried again and this time Blaine spun around with a guilty, yet, relaxed look on his dapper face.

"Look, she stopped crying." He tried with a cheery smile on his face.

"Blaine, now we have to start all over again with this five minutes method." Kurt complained, walking closer to his family.

"We'll try again tomorrow, I promise." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt lightly on his beautiful lips.

"Fine but this IS the last time she´ll ever sleep in our bed, caapish!" Kurt teased and smacked Blaine´s head. Blaine grimaced but laughed along with his beautiful husband.

They all fell quietly asleep in Kurt and Blaine´s bed that night but none of them knew that would be the case for the upcoming eight nights as well.

….

Two weeks after their first try with the five minutes method Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel were seated in a wonderful café in central New York.

"Holy shit man" Finn started, eying Blaine suspiciously." You look like a mess, you sure you´re okay?"

"I´m just tired that´s all" Blaine whispered, almost too tired for any kind of conversation at the moment.

"Rough week at work?" Rachel piped in, sounding as cheery as always.

"No, it´s Elle…" Was all he managed to say. How did he end up like this? Oh now he remembered—

"Didn´t the five minutes methods work?" Rachel curiously asked, sounding rather doubtful

"Are you kidding me, in our house it´s the twelve seconds method." Kurt exclaimed, turning to his yawning husband.

"It worked b-" Blaine got cut off again by that annoyingly cheerful voice of Rachel ,talk active, Berry. He rubbed circles into his punting temples.

"So she´s sleeping in her own bed, that´s amazing you guys." She clapped her hands together, mouthing a `yey´ to the two men in front of her.

"Well sort of-"Kurt began. "She sleeps alone in our master bed, I sleep on the couch and Blaine, being stubborn, sleeps on a mattress beneath our bed." Kurt sighed and leaned his head on his now sleeping husbands shoulder.

"Blaine!" Finn yelled, trying to wake him up.

"Shhhh-"Kurt hissed. "Do NOT wake him up. He hasn´t gotten any sleep this week and he ´s just hours away from a massive breakdown so for God´s sake. Keep quiet and let him sleep, please" Kurt whispered and pulled Blaine closer, taking in the amazing smell of his life.

"I love children" Finn laughed but Kurt just shook his head."They´re amazing!"

After a few minutes in silence Kurt finally spoke up.

"Yeah they really are"He admitted, kissing his Blaine on the top of his uncontrollable curls. "They really, really are!"

R&R


End file.
